The Point of No Return
by aries-chica56
Summary: Alter ending to the movie. Christine makes another choice. They end up past the point of no return. ErikChristine. Read & Review!
1. Prologue

Credits: To Andrew Lloyd Webber to make the stage production and the music so good.

To Gaston Leroux for coming up with the characters and the plot.

To Joel Schumacher, the director of the movie that just came out for making it so amazing.

Disclaimer: Obviously after that list, I own nothing but the plotline of this fanfiction.

A/N: I am writing this because the ending to the Phantom of the Opera really ticked me off so I am writing, in a sense, an alter ending to it. It may be closer to the movie than the show, since I have never seen the show. This story will continue to the place where the Christine has to make the decision between Raoul and the Phantom (she will later learn his real name, so for the time being he's referred as this).

Prologue

Down the labyrinth, she went with her Angel of Music. The path was a bit familiar by then to her, since she had used it several times before when he bid her to come. His hands were around her, guiding her along. He was taking her to his lair.

They had just vanished in the middle of the Don Juan Triumphant. As they jumped into the fire pit, they could hear, the screams that the crowd let out. There was also a noise of panic and chaos. But as they kept falling, the noise slowly ceased. Christine Daae silently exhaled a great amount of air in relief. The Phantom was too busy hurrying away from the possible trackers to notice this. He put his arms around her waist and guided her, while keeping her close to his body. She felt his quick breaths on her cheek. She was not sure of how long they have been running, but it didn't matter, because she felt somehow strangely secure in his arms. He was warm and she moved closer to him as they hurried along. His arms were strong and were in a way, her support, because without them, she would have probably collapsed. Feelings of mixed emotions were inside her. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way because of Raoul and what he said about how the Phantom was using her by captivating her through his music. She saw some truth in it when she was with Raoul on the roof of the Paris Opera House, but now she couldn't really make sense of it. Not when she was in her Angel's arms. 'Anyone with such a gentle grip on her like that, could not just be using her for his pleasure.' She thought to herself as they were running to the boat that was used to get to his lair.

They reached the boat; she heard somewhere a great distance behind them some footsteps. She hoped that the footsteps were of her imagination so that she would have some time to get away with her Angel. She had always secretly enjoyed his company and he didn't deserve to be hunted down like a dog. She wanted him to be free, free of all the hatred that had been showed toward him by people; free of all the rumors about him that circulated the theatre, free of all the prejudgments, and free of his face infection so that he wouldn't have to hide from the world in the Opera house behind a mask. Because of all these factors, his only escape from reality was music. Could you blame him for it? No. He was just a poor miserable soul who helped her develop herself and taught her how to make her voice take wings and fly.

She turned her head to look behind. She observed the Phantom standing stiffly and uncomfortably, controlling the direction of the boat with the paddle- stick. He was rhythmically breathing and taking in large quantities of air. His eyes, from what she saw, were focused straight ahead. His face, the part that the mask did not cover, revealed that he was deep in thought.

The boat eventually jerked and noises of metal on rock were heard. He jumped out and took her hand gently but firmly to help her out as well. Once ashore, the Phantom still held her hand. He dragged Christine to the mannequin that looked like her. Christine was so caught up in it that she didn't resist which made the Phantom yank her more freely. He took this non-resistance, as a sign of fear of him. He forced the veil on her head, with his manly hands. She was so stupefied that she didn't realize what was going on.

Christine saw this as an opportunity to question of him of why he is doing all of this. The Phantom answered her simple questions by telling her the truth of his life. From the bottom of her heart, she felt nothing but pity and love towards the man.

Suddenly, splashes and clashes were heard from the portcullis. Raoul's head was above the water looking into the lair. The Phantom was delighted. He pulled the lever to raise the door, to let in the guest. Raoul was very cautious on entering. Suddenly the Phantom, acted quickly in tying him up to the iron bars and putting the noose around Raoul's head. The Phantom slowly backed up with the rope to cause tension. He turned to Christine as Raoul started to plea that his life be spared. The Phantom turned to Christine fully, but with a tight hold on the rope.

"Time to make your choice…either start a new life with me – buy his freedom with your love, or refuse me, and send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!" annunciating this clearly to Christine. She was totally dumbstruck and just stood there not knowing what to do.

The Phantom impatiently repeated, "You try my patience – make your choice!!!!" as he tugged on Raoul's neck with the rope.

A/N: How do you like it so far? Please Read &Review.

I also want to say that there are some quotes from the actual play/movie. But as it becomes different, the quotes will cease.


	2. Chapter I Christine's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the character or the original plot, what I do own is the plotline of this fanfiction.

A/N: I couldn't wait to write another chapter because I am really getting into it. I have to write this while I still have this idea in my head and I am in the mood for writing this down.

Chapter I- Christine's Choice

The Phantom watched the nervous young woman stare at him then at Raoul, then back to him. The Phantom felt he was almost certain of her answer and he knew he would have to kill, which in turn would make him more wanted by the officials and the police. His palms were starting to sweat with anticipation for her answer and he did his best to keep his grasp on the rope so that neither Christine nor Raoul would know of his fear and weakness with regards to the expected rejection. He watched Christine intently to see what her decision would be.

Christine was in a state of terror and dismay that her Angel of Music would make her, make such a choice. True, she knew that it was inevitable but she didn't think it was going to be like this. She wasn't sure how to pick, she wished she could be with both of them, but that clearly was not possible. Somewhere deep inside her head, she remembered her father voice telling her to follow her heart. He told her when he was still alive, but he was referring to her pursuing a musical career, although his advise could be applied in the present situation as well.

She questioned herself, "What does my heart tell me to do?" On one hand there is Raoul whose life she should save but that would mean that she ends up with the Phantom, or the other hand which meant, she refused the Phantom, and watch Raoul die. She also considered the fact that what if, by some miracle, she and Raoul made it out of there alive, what kind of life she would lead? Always in his shadows, she would have to quit the musical career and become a mother to his children. It was common knowledge, that there would be a lot of criticisms to the marriage because of the social class difference. She would have to prove herself over and over. Like the Phantom said before, that he is "an insolent boy, a slave of fashion" and that he was "basking in her glory." She wasn't sure if it was true or did the Phantom just say it because he was jealous of Raoul. She examined Raoul. She remembered how he offered to protect her from harm on that night on the roof and in the prayer room where she was frightened of what the performance was going to be like but then her thoughts traveled to the Phantom. She thought about the things he told her, and what he was like when they were alone together. How sweet was he, when they had their lessons together. He was only doing this to get her to love him. He always treated her with great respect and listened to all her childish hopes and dreams. He actually did all he could to make them come true. He wanted in return was a companion and he was always there for her. Then she thought of all the things she had admitted have felt on journey down to his lair.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the Phantom's booming voice, "MAKE YOUR CHOICE!!"

She took a step towards the lake, then another. She walked into the water, which soaked her dress. She heard Raoul plea, "Don't throw away your life for my sake, Christine!" and then let out a painful cry.

She ignored his desperate cry and continued walking. She stopped in front of the Phantom. She sang softly, "Pitiful creature of darkness…What kind of life have you known…? God, give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"

She reached up without hesitation, and brought his head down to hers. She caught his lips with hers. It took the Phantom by surprise. He didn't know how to react or where to place his hands. He settled on holding her waist. He finally hesitated and broke away. It broke his heart to say these words but he uttered them regardless. "Take her – forget me – forget all of this…Leave me alone – forget all you've seen…Go now – don't let them find you! Take the boat – swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell – Go now…Go now and leave me…"

These words didn't just break the Phantom's heart, but also Christine's. She knew her choice. She was now sure of it more than ever. She rushed over to the Phantom who was turning away from all of this and getting out of water. Her dress was slowing down her movement. Raoul from behind was yelling to her to come and untie him. She caught up with the Phantom. He had despair in his eyes and he whispered, "Go now…"

She met his lips once again with hers. She kissed him with the most passion that she could. He responded and kissed her back. He was in a state of shock that his body just relied on instinct. They broke apart and she replied, " I don't want to go. I want to be with you."

A/N: What do you think? Please Read and Review. I greatly appreciate them.

I have to also say that I did use the quotes in this chapter, so if you recognize them from the movie/ play or the songs, that's probably why…


	3. Chapter II Reasoning with Raoul

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I dunno why but I want to write so I will because I have currently nothing better to do so I will.

Chapter II- Reasoning with Raoul

Raoul was watching as the love of his life was kissing another man. He was so jealous. He didn't understand what he had done wrong to lose such a battle. He called out to her, "Christine, Christine!!" No response to him was given. Christine Daae was lost in the arms of the Phantom.

The Phantom and Christine were still kissing passionately. The Phantom clung onto her as if for dear life. She was truly happy and didn't want to be with anyone else but him. Her mind raced; there was so much to tell but so little time. Their romantic moment was interrupted with the sorrowful cry of Raoul.

"Christine! Have you gone mad?" Raoul cried.

The Phantom turned to back Christine and said in a low voice, "You have chosen, he is to be released…"

"Wait, not just yet…"Christine responded quickly. She turned to her past lover and spoke softly but firmly to him, "Raoul, I am sorry, I am not going back with you. I have made my choice. I hope you can learn to accept it."

"Christine! Have you gone mad? This is insane! You heard the Phantom telling us that we are FREE! Can't you see HE is controlling you again? He is making you say that you wish to stay here. He has you under his spell! Do you honestly wish to spend the rest of your days with this MONSTER? He lied to you before, what makes you think he really loves you, and not just using you again. I love you can't you see that?" Raoul exclaimed.

Christine steadied her voice, "Raoul, I love him. He is my Angel of Music. He loves me and respects me. Raoul, my longtime childhood friend, please understand. You will have to just move on and love another. You may not believe it now but I promise you this, someone out there is more worthy of your love than I. Please be silent about all you have seen in this place. Please for my happiness. If you love me as much as you say you do, you will do this for me."

Raoul tried to calm down, "Christine, I love you, does that mean nothing to you? I will be lost without you…"

The Phantom stepped into their conversation, "Christine love, I must go for they shall cut off my head if they ever found me. You must go with Raoul while I go into hiding."

"Master, I want to go with my Angel of Music."

"You may not come, as much as I'd like for you to. They will get worried of your fate and they will not stop searching until they find me. You and Raoul shall go back and face the public as if none of this ever happened. And when it all clears up, and calms down I shall come for you my dear."

"I will wait for you forever, my Angel of Music, guide and guardian."

The Phantom turned to Raoul, who was still in the ropes, "You shall take her back with you and pretend that you two are still engaged until I come for her. Do not attempt to take her away from this Opera House. Do not tell anyone about the occurrences that have taken here tonight. If these demands are not met by you, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

With this, he turned back to Christine, who was crying. The Phantom out stretched his arms, and she ran into them for support. Between the loud sobs, she was comforted by his voice, telling her that he would write to her everyday and think about her always. She looked into his blue eyes and kissed him for the last time before their departure. And with one swift movement, he replaced the white mask onto his face and dashed off. Out of the lair by a secret passageway, that no one knew but Phantom and Madame Giry. Madame Giry was waiting outside this secret passageway to escort Phantom into hiding. The passageway has always been used between them as a way to deliver the notes to the managers. The Phantom, glanced back at Christine one last time, and he was gone.

After the Phantom departed, Christine dragged herself over to where Raoul was still bound up in ropes. She untied him and they quickly embraced then got in the boat. They rowed themselves out of the lair. Christine looked back at it and knew that she wasn't going to be back there for a long time. Raoul put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, he will be back, I know he will. He loves you and I promise I will do all that he asks." He tried to make her feel better. Raoul words were pain stricken, but she was oblivious to it. He felt worse because he knew that his love, loved another.

"Thank you Raoul, thank you for understanding." She said in a relief.

A/N: Another chapter done. I am starting to see which way I can take this; do you know what will happen? If you have any ideas, please review. I always love feedback.


	4. Chapter III The Inquiry

A/N: I couldn't wait to update so I am going to keep writing. Thanks to **Christine**, **Saille**, **xAdenX** and **Mel** for being the first reviewers on this fic. I greatly appreciate your reviews, thank you. I thank all the other ones too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline of this fanfic, I already told you that…

* * *

Chapter III-The Inquiry

The morning came early and Christine found herself in her own bed. She had trouble remembering what had happened the night before. She sat up in her bed and everything came flooding back to her. The Don Juan Triumphant, the intense duet with the Phantom, the journey to the lair, the choice between The Phantom and Raoul and the kiss. It all came back, and she let out a loud sob.

"Oh, Christine don't cry…he will be back…" The voice from the corner startled her. She lifted her head and saw in the corner, Raoul sitting in an armchair watching her. She was surprised and yet relieved.

Raoul still had on the same clothes as the day before. His hair was messed up and he looked like he had slept in that armchair all night. He probably had. His eyes were droopy and he seemed worn out.

Christine was worried for him. She knew it must have been hard for him to accept that her heart belonged to the Phantom and not to him. She said a quick little prayer to God for Raoul to find another lover who loves him like she never did.

Her mind and her heart yearned for the Phantom. 'Where was he hidden?' she wondered. Was he safe? How long would he have to stay away? How do I go on like nothing ever happened? What will I have to say to protect my one true love? Her mind began to pose a million such questions all at once.

The time for the "Hannibal" rehearsal quickly approached and Christine fulfilled her regular place as one of the dancers. The stage and the surrounding area were being cleared of all the debris from the previous night including the remains of the great chandelier. The stage was the first to be cleared so that, that night's show must go on as if nothing had happened. The sole purpose of the performance was to regain business for the theatre. Of course everyone knew of the previous night's incidents because of the great work of art missing from the ceiling and the headlines of the local newspapers. The managers, Firmin and André were doing their rounds of inspection seeing to everything being in order. La Carlotta was making a scene, as usual, telling the conductor what to do.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Daae, glad you have come back to us. I wonder would it be possible to have a word with you in our office. Monsieur Richard and I would like to question you about last night's occurrences."

Christine simply nodded. She spent the rest of the rehearsal playing out answers she would give to the managers' questions. The rest of the rehearsal went by uneventfully.

Christine retired to her dressing room afterwards. At promptly, two o'clock, a light tap sounded at the door. Madame Giry was waiting to escort her to the managers' offices. During their walk, Christine tried to press Madame Giry for details on the Phantom's well being. She knew better than to ask of his whereabouts. Madame Giry silenced the girl by putting a Phantom note in her pocket of her leisure clothes.

They arrived at the door of their destination, and Madame Giry departed, when the men told her that she would be summoned when needed. Christine was invited into the room and asked to take a seat.

The managers' offices consisted of a grand room with desk on each side of the room. The room itself was of an old setting. It had a musty smell and the walls were yellow from the age. On these walls hung old opera posters. The walls behind the desks consisted of shelves all the way up. It was the storage place for all the sheet music, ancient literature, and old articles on the Parisian Opera House, and of course the accounting information of the theatre's expenses. There were burgundy leather seats around both desks. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite to the door, which was burning low.

Firmin and André took a seat at the desk on the left. Christine followed their actions and sat opposite to them. She had a blank look on her face. Firmin started, "For the last several weeks, strange occurrences have taken place. At the time of the former manager of this Opera House, there were still strange happenings. But recently they have become more frequent." He threw the letters from the Opera Ghost that had been once sent to Raoul, La Carlotta, André and him. "These letters all reference to you in someway. Can you provide an explanation?"

At this, André interrupted him, "You were also involved in last night's tragic production of the Don Juan Triumphant, were you not? You were also among those who were missing afterwards. The person who played Don Juan, knocked out Ubaldo Piangi backstage, and took you with him down the fire pit, if I remember correctly. Witnesses have identified him as the O.G. of these letters and of this Opera House. Since you, mademoiselle were closer to him than anyone else, maybe you could tell us more about this mysterious man and his whereabouts."

They were examining Christine's face very carefully. Her eyes seemed to look past them. She slowly found her voice, and shakily answered, "I do not know who he was. I have never seen him in my life before. I don't remember what he looks like, he just ordered me to run and he held me, so I could not run away."

Firmin interrupted her speech, "You must have had some idea who he was. He called you by name before you two disappeared." Christine shook her head slightly. Firmin continued, "Where did he take you? What happened there? Where did he go and where is he now?"

Christine stared absentmindedly past the two managers, who have got up and leaned over her. "I don't know where he took me, it was a mysterious place, and then he just left me there. I don't really remember anything after that."

André spoke up, "Then how is it that you have come to be with us here today?"

"The Vicomte de Chagny brought me back but I don't know more than that."

"He is your fiancé if I am not mistaken." Firmin cut in. Christine nodded as she became more focused on the men before her.

"Yes he is but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Mlle. Daae, do you know of anyone who might be considered an enemy to you or the Vicomte?"

Christine shook her head, but the two managers turned to each other and did not see her answer. Firmin spoke to André, "You know now that I think about it, La Carlotta has always been jealous of Mlle. Daae here. Do you think it's possible that she paid off someone to kidnap her?"

"It is true that she was quite jealous when she was not picked for the lead of the Don Juan Triumphant production."

"Well jealousy always does bring out the evil in people. I shall ask her for a hearing at once."

They turned back to Christine who was sitting stiffly on the chair. "You may go now, but we may need to question you further, so don't leave town."

Madame Giry was waiting outside the door and she escorted her back to her quarters. Before she left from there, uncovered a single blood red rose tied with a black ribbon. This gesture brightened Christine's mood. Even in hiding, he is thinking of her.

* * *

A/N: I was not sure how to write this one. So I just went with it. I have a couple notes that I have to state. Firstly, I know some of my sentences may come out weird, but I am really trying to improve with that. I am trying to write so it all makes sense.

Secondly, I have to comment on the names of the two managers of the Paris Opera House. I am aware that in the movie and the stage version they are referred to as Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André, but in the book by Gaston Leroux, they are referred to as M. Armand Moncharmin and M. Firmin Richard. If I heard correctly in the theatre, they might have said this when they were introduced. I just thought I'd make it clear that I will use M. André Moncharmin and M. Firmin Richard as the names of these two characters.

And lastly, I want to thank everyone that has been reading this Phan-fic so far. I greatly appreciate the feedback and I hope you liked this chapter. More is to come shortly. Please Review.


	5. Chapter IV Angelic Eyes

A/N: Thanks to all those who took the time to read my Phan-phic and reviewed it, I greatly appreciate them. I know many of you want to see the Phantom (Erik) come back soon. Believe me, it pains me also that he is not being included. But I am just holding out for the right moment. Please be patient.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter IV- Angelic Eyes

Christine closed the door behind her. She tucked the beautiful red signature rose behind her ear and she found the letter in her robe pocket. With it in her hand, she sat down at her dressing table and carefully tore it open.

_Christine,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I would like to assure you that I am safe and well, but you would find me in a gloomy state that I can't be near you. I hope while I am in absence, you shall keep singing. My ears still ring the sound of your lovely voice. It warms my heart. I hope I shall return soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Angel_

Christine held it against her chest and sang for him as if he was in the room. Or at least he was behind the mirror, and listening like he did in the beginning. These memories brought tears to her eyes and she wished he would be there.

The day passed quickly and soon turned to night. Everyone was growing uneasy of the performance that was to take place that night. They all wondered what kind of drama and action would it behold.

The managers were thrilled that despite what had happened, they still managed to sell a full house. They had apparently learned their lesson and did not sell Box Five this time, but nevertheless they kept an eye on it.

Meg Giry, best friend to Christine and naturally knew about the Phantom, went to Christine's dressing room before the performance like she always did. She wanted to have sometime alone with Christine to question about the events of the previous night. She knew one side of it, but she was curious about the other.

The night before, while everyone was panicking, Meg wanted to go with her mother, but she forbid her. Meg disobeyed her mother, because of worry for Christine. She went into the labyrinth, not knowing that the mob was following her footsteps. When she realized this, she purposely misled them. Once she lost them, she went back to her dressing room. Her mother, after having lead Raoul to the path to the mysterious Phantom's lair, came back to find Meg kneeling in her room, praying for Christine's safety. Madame Giry was relieved and hugged her daughter for being so obedient.

Meg knocked on Christine's door. Christine opened it and let her friend in. They started helping each other get ready. Meg was concerned for Christine. Christine wore a sad face and had a blank look in her eyes. She was also very cold and pale. No matter how Meg questioned her, she didn't get any response.

The show commenced. Carlotta was the lead and Christine was among the chorus girls once again. She didn't mind. She wouldn't have the heart to sing in such a state of despair. All through her performance, she looked at Raoul but shifted her gaze to Box Five, which was unfortunately empty. Her heart sunk. It was just not the same performing without him watching.

Raoul sat in his regular box, and watched the Opera. His eyes were always on Christine and never once left her while she was onstage. He was green with jealousy and it was eating him up inside, to not having done something about it. His face grew smug then relaxed, in case Christine was watching.

The performance finally ended, after the audience called La Carlotta back for an encore. Christine jumped at the chance to be alone. She was so bitter and preoccupied in mind, that she nearly knocked over Madame Giry who was coming from the opposite direction. She didn't think much of it much at the time, why Madame Giry was not on the side-stage but she didn't really care. The older woman offered a smile and whispered to her, "He is pleased." But before Christine could react, the woman hurried off.

This left her very puzzled. What did it mean? She was playing over those words in her head all the way to her quarters.

When she returned to her room, and was amazed to fine another single red rose and a Phantom note, which congratulated her on another great performance even if she wasn't the lead. Her mood elevated and her spirits rose.

There was a slight tap at the door. Christine was startled. As she was closing the drawer that now contained the rose and the letter, she saw a familiar head, poked in the door. Raoul came to offer her, his congrats on a splendid performance. He embraced her, to her it was act of friendship but to him it was something more.

They soon broke apart when he insisted that she must be off to bed. She ushered him out of her room. He offered to stay and watch over her like he had done the previous night. She knew that she no longer needed him there. She was safe with her guardian angel's presence close by.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. I like the first part, but I am not too sure of how I did on the last. I hope the letter was in style the way he writes. I tried my best. I would like some comments on what you think. I also had a very hard time to come up with a name for the title of this chapter, but this is the best I could think of. If you can suggest anything better, please do so. I really like to hear feedback. Please Review.

I'll try to get more chapters up soon. I have a couple of ideas and I hopefully will get them down before I forget them.


	6. Chapter V A Night Visit

A/N: I started this a little after midnight on New Year's because I couldn't get it out of my head and it is just really appealing for it to be in the story. I edited it later; I now have something to elaborate on. Yay!

I have a couple things I would like to make statements on. Firstly, yes I know that the Phantom's name is Erik but for the story's sake, Christine does not at this point in time. I apologize for some errors in details such as the colour of Erik's eyes and the amount of time that it took to clean up after the chandelier. If I remember correctly, in the book, they say his eyes were golden coloured, but in the movie, Gerard Butler had blue eyes. For this subject, I am going with the movie because like previously mentioned, this is my version for an alter ending. As for the amount of time to clean up after the chandelier, I had to somehow move it along, so that the managers could question Christine. I am sorry for these but I am only doing it in favor of the story. I hope I cleared up some details with that, and I thank everyone who took the time to inform me of my errors. I greatly appreciate it and I am trying to fix my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, would be so amazing if I did.

* * *

Chapter V-The Night Visit

Firmin and André were so pleased with their success. They had a private party in order to celebrate. They were both sitting in their office, each at their own desk, hollering out drunken thoughts of random subjects. Firmin leaned back on his chair with his feet on the desk. He called musically, "Dear, André what a splendid performance…"

"…To the beginning of a brand new era." André finished the thought, sung along.

"Quite a night! I'm impressed!"

"Well, one does one's best…"

Both managers raised their champagne glasses, "Here's to us!"

André shouted, "The toast of all the city!"

"Such a pity that the Phantom wasn't there!" Firmin added.

They both fell silent and were deep in thought. The Phantom had always brought them some worry or amusement, but now that he was supposedly 'gone' there would be no more mystery in the Opera House. These strange occurrences have also given the theatre a reputation and without the Phantom, they would fail to keep it. These mystifying rumors have also given them publicity. They wondered if it would be the same without the strange happenings.

xXxXx

On the other side of the building, Christine Daae was sleeping soundly in her room. Deep in the shadows, there was figure of a man, dressed in black was watching over her. He inched closer to her resting state and reached out his hand. He paused suddenly. She was so calm and peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. One strand of her hair was gently hanging over her face. He tucked it behind her ear, and then he traced the contours of her flawless face.

She mumbled something incoherent about someone leaving her. She began to be uneasy. The Phantom knelt as he started to sing a lullaby softly. He kept stroking her face throughout the song, until she was once more at ease. He stood quietly then turned on his heels and left, leaving behind his signature rose.

XxXxX

The next morning, Christine sat up quite suddenly. The dream that she had awakened from, left her disorientated between what was real and what wasn't. The voice of her beloved Phantom was still ringing in her ears as if he had been there with her recently. She knew that must have been just tricks of the mind because he was probably safely in hiding somewhere far away. She shuddered, 'but it felt so real,' and shook herself of the thought that he would come back when people were still looking about for him. In her heart, she longed for him to be closer but her mind reasoned that for his sake, he would be better off away from the Opera House. In her state of confusion, her head plopped back on her pillow and she pulled the covers over her head.

For most of the daytime hours, Christine remained in the privacy of her own quarters. She felt beside herself and would see no one. By nightfall, Raoul decided to go visit her. The visit was indeed short because she dashed off to rehearsals. She promised him that they would talk later but he sensed that something was troubling her. He tried to ask her about it but she would avoid the subject and insisted that everything was as it should be.

Just as Raoul departed from Mlle. Daae's room, his eye caught something. It was a delicate blood red single rose that _HE_ had left behind on the previous night. Raoul had seen them in Christine's room every time he visited her. If she still got roses, that meant that the culprit was close by, closer by then expected. He walked away with a pleased and smug look.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all will be satisfied that Erik/ The Phantom is present in the chapter. He will be around a little bit more in other chapters I promise you… I am sorry if it's a bit short but I hope it will do...

A comment on the first bit, I did take it from the Masquerade track/part so if it sounds familiar that's why. I had it stuck in my head when I wrote it and so I just adapted new words into it. I hope it fits well…

I am just curious if anyone knows the answer but how does Erik get the roses anyways? I mean are they grown on the roof or something, or does he go out and pick them during the night. Or does Mme. Giry or someone else deliver it to him? Maybe I am taking this too literally but I always wondered. If you have any suggestions please do tell…

Btw, thank you everyone who reviewed, they really mean a lot. Please Review.


	7. Chapter VI Down Again the Memory Lane

A/N: I have reached 50 on my reviews this calls for celebration!!! Thanks to all who reviewed. In order to mark this event, I will write another chapter. Sorry I took so long, I went back to school and they loaded me down with a whole bunch of useless assignments so I have been doing those. And another thing I should mention is that I had some writer's block and I was thinking of how I was going portray the rest of this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own it unfortunately; if I did the ending would not be the way it is now…

* * *

Chapter VI-Down Again the Memory Lane

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. To Christine it felt like forever since she had seen him. His absence has such an impact on her days and she felt like half of her was missing. She had reread all of the letters she ever received from him. She kept looking in the mirror and gently calling out for him, but sadly he didn't answer.

Trying to keep back the tears, Christine traced the edges of the mirror. The coolness of the glass made her shiver. Suddenly her fingers hit something of curiosity, she had found the latch. Her mind whirled and thoughts of traveling down to his lair crossed her mind. Hesitantly she made sure that her dressing room door was locked, and then drew up the courage to open the mirror and walk in.

A wave of cold chilled air swept her body. The stilled darkness scared her but also extraordinarily comforted her. She felt around for the way as she had done several times before. This time he wasn't there to guide her down. 'It would be a miracle if I make it down to the lake,' she thought.

As she was making her way, an arising sensation came over her. Christine lost track of time and her mind began to drift, to the time when he first revealed to her, his very existence.

"_Angel?"_

"_I'm here, my dear." His voice was gentle and calm. "Shall we begin your lesson?"_

"_Angel, I am so frightened." She whimpered her raw emotion. _

_His voice turned to concern. It was so unlike her to declare it, she often just articulated it through her expressions. Uncertainly he asked, "What is it that you are afraid of?"_

_She shifted her weight, and bit her lip. Unsure of how to properly phrase it. "I…I do not know really. I've just been hearing things about strange occurrences around the Opera Popularie. I am frightened."_

"_Do not be, child." He paused, "Nothing will happen to you, I promise. You are under my watch now." _

_She had a curious look on her face. It was almost as if she needed him to comfort her further. _

"_Christine, what would you say to a change in location for today's lesson?" She opened her mouth to question, but he swiftly continued, "I wonder, if you would like to see where I live?"_

"_I didn't know angels had Earthly homes. I would love to."_

_He told her to look at herself in her full-length mirror. She glanced and slowly saw a black figure of a man with a white porcelain mask covering half his face. Any normal person would have thought this situation odd but over her an easing sensation came. For a moment_ she _wondered how thin the borderline dividing reality from fantasy really was, if standing before her was an angel, in flesh and blood. _

_Christine started feeling as if she had been transported into a dream as soon as she stepped through the mirror. She felt a gloved hand take her own. The mirror gradually closed behind them. _

_The further they went down the pathway, the darker it got. The only thing that kept her going was the arm that was leading her. He handed her a lantern to able her to see where she went. _

_There was a long drawn out silence between them. Each was consumed in their own thoughts. Christine tried to absorb every detail of her Angel's form, from what she saw by the weak light. He was slightly taller than she was, and had nice broad shoulders. He wore a large, heavy black cloak, which moved with his graceful steps. She was on his left side, which when she looked at his facial features, they were unhidden by the apparent mask. To her, he seemed very attractive; she wondered why he wore that pearly white mask. 'Surely, the rest of him couldn't be that bad.' She thought curiously. _

_She snuck a glance at his eyes. They were ice cold and revealed no emotion whatsoever. Somewhat disappointed, she focused back on the ground ahead of her. _

_It felt like they have been walking for miles. Suddenly a lake came into view. On this lake was a gondola that one could easily guess its purpose. He untied it and helped her in, then got in himself to start poling to the other side. Christine stared absentmindedly into the water. For a minute, she thought she saw a woman with ravishingly dark hair that floated all around her body, and it was apparent that this woman was not wearing any form of clothing. Curiously she looked up at her angel who answered her silent question, "That is the Siren." _

_She looked back down again and there was nothing but murky water. The portcullis that slowly began to lift suddenly distracted her. The sight of his lair coming into view amazed her. Stunned by its beauty, and trying desperately to take it all in, she stared with astonishment. To her, this place was the next best thing to Heaven._

* * *

A/N: I don't know what to make of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to start the ideas going again but I have sort of now more details worked out of the general plotline. By the way if you haven't figured it out by this point, the_ italics _are flashbacks of Christine's memory. This one was their first trip down to his lair no doubt. If you'll keep reviewing, I'll keep updating… 


	8. Chapter VII The Siren

A/N: I know now what to write about mostly so updating will be more frequent so long as I have the inspiration to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own it really wish I did.

* * *

Chapter VII- The Siren 

Christine was jerked out of thought as she reached the lake. She was unsure of her physical strength to pole the boat to her destination on the other side. She had hoped that the Siren wouldn't try to stop her. He told her long ago that the Siren doesn't do well with unexpected visitors.

Halfway across the lake she felt a jerk. She wished it were nothing. She felt another soon; Christine tried to keep her balance and held on to the pole for support. She felt the boat slowly tip and fell straight into the water. Her dress was making her slowly sinking under. She prayed that this wasn't going to be the way of the end. Determinedly she opened her eyes under water only to see a feminine figure staring back at her.

"Why have you come?" A strange voice inside her mind inquired. She was watching the Siren whose lips remained unmoved. "Answer me, enlighten me with your reason. I have yet to hear one that would make me spare your life." Her eyes bored into Christine.

Christine opened her mouth to answer but only to find that her lungs were filling up with water. Logically she came upon the conclusion that she would have to answer with her mind. "I have come…" She couldn't really put into words why she had come but she knew she would have to try.

"You have come why? Trespassing is not a nice thing you know."

Her own voice in her head stuttered, "I…I have come to look for him."

"The master hasn't been in for quite some time, his whereabouts I do not know. Even if I did know, why should I reveal them to you?"

"I miss him, terribly. I wanted to talk to him. To be in his arms again. I love him." Christine felt her heart ache at the words. "I need him."

The Siren wasn't used to this sort of heartfelt response. She had never before seen such a sincere person telling her of their true desires to get across her lake. All of the ones that were now dead due to drowning by her own hands, told her what they thought she wanted to hear to make her let them go, but in the end she saw right through them. This one told her of her love for the masked man that her waters carried back and forth. It truly touched her.

"Young one, if I am not mistaken, which I rarely am I assure you, you have seen me before a while back, is that correct?" Christine nodded. "You were then accompanied by the master, were you not?" The girl nodded again. "From this conclusion, I would have to assume that you are on friendly terms with him now by the way you spoke of him earlier, and your reasons are sincere enough. Therefore, I am letting you go. From now on, consider me as humbly as a friend and servant to you both. No water of my control shall ever harm you.If there is anything I can assist you with, I will gladly doeverything within my power. Take care."

The last thing Christine saw was the Siren encouragingly smiled on her. She resurfaced and climbed her way back in the boat. She looked down upon the lake, as she stood. There was nothing but murky water floating about.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I had to include the Siren, she is not as bad of character as many make her out to be but I just had to use her. She is more mysterious than Erik is. Anyways, like I said, Please review for if you do, I will update. 


	9. Chapter VIII Accounting for the Damage

A/N: I am moving onwards with this story…it will eventually be finished. Have patience.

Disclaimer: Don't own it unfortunately; if I did the ending would not be the way it is now…

* * *

Chapter VIII-Accounting for the Damage 

An unfamiliar gloom overcast the lair when Christine finally got to the other side of the lake. It felt so empty and torn apart. She didn't know how broken down the place actually was after the mob was through with it, until that moment.

As she paced from one room to another, tears began to form in her eyes. All the memories that happened within those walls, started coming back to her as clear as day. She had grown to see this place as a sort of second home.

Christine wandered into the Music Room and froze. The place had been utterly destroyed. The organ was no longer in its majestic state. Half of the pipes were broken and there was also some interior damage, which implied that it was no longer fit to be played. She sat down on a stool that she found nearby, buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Oh, those endless days long ago, when her Angel produced delightful music in that very room. Her hands trembled as she reached out to run her fingers over the keys. 'Oh my dear beloved, what have they done to your house?' She thought.

She knew he would be heartbroken to see his lair in such a state. Christine thought for a moment then decided to restore some of hishome, for when he returned. She made her way to the room that she had occupied while she stayed there. It was a real shock that it was left untouched. All her things were still there just as they were. She didn't dwell on the thought for long.She quickly changed into another leisure dress that was more appropriate for cleaning.

Christine started to workon restoring the Music Room first. She collected all what was left of his sheet music compositions andrearranged it to the best of her ability, but she found some were missing. She bound them together with a piece of string and carefully placed them on the shelf.

She was about turn to tackle the dust that had formed, when something caught her eye. His violin case was still there and intact. She lifted it off the shelf to take a closer look. She wiped it off with the hem of her dress. Gold letters appeared on the leather case, spelling out the word _Erik_. This single word whirled her into a memory when she first learned his name.

_She awaited the arrival of her voice teacher in her dressing room. Christine fidgeted with her hairbrush nervously. She wanted to appear presentable to him. She had changed into her best comfort clothes and brushed out all of her curls. His voice filled the room as soon the clock struck the hour. "Christine…"_

"_Hello, Angel." Her face lit up. "What will we be working on today?"_

"_I was thinking that we should start Act Two of Hannibal. Shall we begin your warm up exercises?" He started playing the violin._

_Christine sang along, but her mind drifted as it usually did. She realized that the music had stopped. The angelic voice interrupted her thoughts. "Christine…Christine, did you hear anything that I just said?"_

_She coloured when she realized that she hadn't. She shook her head slightly and whispered an apology. _

_He repeated himself with a touch of impatience in his voice. "I said try to focus on your enunciation of the notes a little more,and with thatI think you have the potential to become a Prima Donna."_

_She could have kicked herself, because here was her Angel of Music, giving her a compliment and she wasn't even listening. _

_He continued, disrupting her thoughts, "Are you all right, child? You seem to have something on your mind? Is there anything troubling you?"_

_She coloured again, a deeper shade of red. She decided she could put her curiosity at ease by just simply asking him. "Angel? Do you have a name? I heard a long time ago somewhere, that all angels have names, I was wondering what yours was."_

_Although she was unable to see him, she felt the awkward silence. "Angel…?"_

"_Yes I have a name. It is Erik." _

"_Erik." She repeated. Her mind fell into thought again. Erik, what a beautiful name. _

"_You sound tired, perhaps we should draw this lesson to a close for tonight." She agreed as she started to yawn. _

"_Goodnight my Angel…Erik." He told her to sleep well and with that he was gone._

'What a beautiful name indeed.'It suited him well. Not meaning his dismantled face,which she could still picture in her mind, but in reference to his beautiful personality. Christine wondered why she never really used the name before. She had thought before, that it was so impersonal and unfitting to their relationship at the time. 'My Angel' made her feel like he was truly her guardian, who always looked out for her. Now that their relationship deepened, she considered using his real name more often when referred to him. She was reminded of a quote that she had readlong ago thatphrasedit sowell, _"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."_

* * *

A/N: Okay, there you have it. You have now learned the reason of Christine's usage of the phrase "My Angel" or "The Phantom" when she is referring to Erik. From this point on I will use Erik's name more often in the chapters. 

By the way, if you didn't recognize the quote at the end, it is credited to Mr. William Shakespeare from _Romeo and Juliet_, another one of my favorite stories.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter IX Hopes, Desires and Worries

A/N: It's getting there. I am too excited of how this is going to turn out but I am updating because I have time.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I be putting a disclaimer?

* * *

Chapter IX- Hopes, Desires and Worries.

A couple hours later, Christine returned to her dressing room. She was exhausted from cleaning. She had promised herself that she would restore it little by little, day by day. This was a way to repay all of the time that he spent with her, but also it was out of love also.

She was more tired than what she allowed herself to feel. She didn't even notice the roses that were in her room. Christine fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

A little while later, a knock came from the door. Christine woke up abruptly. She unlocked the door to reveal the worried expression of Raoul de Chagny. He burst in, "Where have you been?"

"In my room, of course. Why?" Clearly she was missing something.

"I knocked on your door a while ago and you didn't answer, and I kept returning ever hour after that, yet still no answer. What is the meaning of this?"

She expressed a puzzled look on her face; she didn't know how to respond. Should she tell him the truth of her whereabouts or not? Eventually deciding against informing him, she spoke, "I was here, I just slipped out for a walk. I have only returned a short while ago, and then I fell asleep. Dear Raoul, do not worry about me so much."

He stared at her, trying to read her eyes for the hint of a lie. Finally he gave up. He sat down in a chair. He admitted, "I was worried that you had some sort of misfortune." In his head, he continued, 'I thought that _monster_ took you away from me again. He shall never lay his hands on you once more.'

"I am perfectly fine but I appreciated the gesture for watching out for me all the same." With this, she ushered him out the door and went back to sleep.

Raoul walked away thinking, 'One of these days, Little Lotte, you will be mine, and mine alone. I know you love me, you said it yourself once, you did.'

He promised himself that he would watch her very closely and that he would not be defeated this time; he would have Christine's love and devotion in the end.

XxXxX

Christine learned her lesson to always slip away to house on Rue Scribe when she knew she would not be missed. She was careful to monitor the duration of her absence. The house was starting to become refurbished closer to its initial glory. She wished every day when she passed it, that she could fix the organ for Erik, but sadly she knew she couldn't. There was no possibility of this and she certainly didn't want to bring someone professional, who could, down here.

Each day, a new memory flooded back to her. She missed him so. He must be so lonely, she thought, but reminded herself that he was accustomed to loneliness, living down here years after years. She often wondered where he could have gone. The newspapers have written nothing on him lately, and it seemed like they had lost their interest. Christine hoped that this would mean he would come back for her shortly.

Erik left very few notes for her. She was worried that he disapproved of her and was distancing himself. From the notes she did receive, he would only praise her performance and advise her of what she could have done better or what she should improve on.

Soon Christine decided that she really must clear her head and that all of these possibilities were just her inventions of the mind trying to scare her. She decided it was time to get away from the Opera House for a while. Maybe to Perros to pay a proper visit to her father's grave. Last time, she went, Christine didn't really have time to mourn due to the battle between Raoul and Erik. Oh those looks in both their eyes, ready to kill each other just to win her love. She never wanted to see that emotion from either of them again. If she hadn't interfered, Erik would have been dead at Raoul's hands. Those events still haunted her in dreams.

Her outfit was changed to a more respectful coloured one and she freshened up her look. She had informed Raoul of where she intended to go. He insistently offered to be an escort and made the arrangement to get a cab ready. She collected several flowers from her room of bouquets that she got for a role in a recent production. She met Raoul with the cab at the gate, and they left for the cemetery.

What Christine didn't see was that a dark, silent observer, was hidden in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Okay pretty soon we are getting to the good stuff. This should be fun…can't wait… Did I mention I suck at making up chapter titles? If you can think of something better… please tell me… Please Read and Review…Thank you. 


	11. Chapter X The Cemetery

A/N: I simply can't stop writing, too full of ideas. I want to get them down before I forget them or lose my inspiration. By the way, in the movie they used Gustav Daae as Christine's father so I will use the same. Oh, one more thing, if you didn't know this already, I hate Raoul, so if he sounds like a twit (is that even a word?), it is because I don't favor him at all.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.

* * *

Chapter X- The Cemetery

During the drive to the cemetery, Raoul tried to make small talk, but failed miserably. Christine was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to converse. After about half an hour, he gave up and resorted to gazing out the window, entwined in his own thoughts. After that, the ride proved to be uneventful.

At the gateway entrance, Raoul helped her down and paid the driver, while she ventured into the rows of tombstones and sculptures of angels. The burial place of M. Gustav Daae was not easily missed. It looked like a little stone cabin on top of a hill of stairs. Christine knew exactly where to go, and Raoul found her standing at the bottom of these stairs, as she looked up at her father's final resting place. The flowers were laid with care on the bottom step. Christine's eyes were closed to hide her tears of grief. She shivered and pulled her cloak firmly around her.

Raoul placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him gently but willfully, as if to gesture that she could cling on to him for support. Christine didn't need the offered support and tried to twist out of his embrace. He held her with more strength, closer to him. She was even more uncomfortable and Raoul wouldn't budge to let her go. "Christine…oh sweet Christine…I knew you still loved me. What a game you've played to make me believe you loved that _monster._ Come away with me."

Christine's eyes flew wide open and stared at him in disbelief. His sudden possessiveness hand caused her to try to withdraw and turn away but his arm did not allow such movements. Raoul's motions reflected the desire that lingered in his eyes. She struggled within his grip. "Let go of me, Raoul."

He tightened his grasp further. Her strength edged close to its drainage mark. Christine disallowed her mentality to explore the events that would follow. If she gave in, Raoul would have his way with her and she would never escape from that ill fate. 'Why couldn't someone help her?' She reminded herself sadly, 'Because no one else in his or her right mind would be out in a cemetery at this hour.'

XxXxX

Christine was mistaken, for they were not alone. The Angel of Darkness was hidden behind a weeping statue of the Virgin Mary. He hadn't trusted Raoul since the moment they left the Opera House. Even before that he had been very cynical about him. Erik felt his side for his sword, and gripped it securely. His other hand reached into his cloak pocket to reveal his favorite weapon of choice, the Punjab Lasso. Maybe this time it would be tightened.

Erik had followed the carriage for the most of their way, lingering in the shadows, but he knew his way, since last time he knocked unconscious the driver that Christine had paid off and impersonated him. This time, he had taken the one horse that was capable of traveling such a distance quickly, Cesar. It was the very horse that he had used to guide Christine, down to his home on, on the night of her success in Hannibal. The horse had been left a few paces away from his hiding spot.

When he heard Christine whimper in fright and sounded as though she was losing her will to resist. Erik knew he had to do something, fast. No sooner did he hop on Cesar's back, and galloped toward the grave of the great M. Daaé.

Christine gasped as her mind spun. Raoul had been attacked by a familiar figure that approached at a fast pace on horseback. He had received a slash by the sword, to his upper arm. Out of shock of the assault, he had released her and she feel to the ground. She stood up, unsure if she should stay or run, but before her decision was made, someone lifted her on to the white horse. The graceful stallion had gradually increased its speed and exited the gate of the cemetery.

XxXxX

Raoul came to his senses and quickly exited the gates himself, and summoned the cab. He quickly got in and told the driver that he was in a hurry to get back to the Parisian Opera House. The driver understood and went somewhat faster than the speed that they had initially come by.

Raoul was not in as much of hurry as he appeared to be. He was confidant that he knew exactly where they were headed. They would eventually have to return to the lair below the Opera House. Even if they did want to make a run for it, they would have to gather several necessities from that setting. He had made his way there before he could find it again.

Raoul had sometime to think and plan out his revenge. He was going to make this mysterious Phantom pay for his loss. He acknowledged that Christine's love wasn't enough for both of them. This was truly the point of no return. He would have to make her choose and if one of their deaths was the answer, so be it.

* * *

A/N: I dunno if this would be considered a cliffhanger or not but I am so excited to write the next chapter so I am going to go and work on that. By the way I should like to make aware everyone that I am using several details from the book as references to the story where it is appropriate.

Anyways I hope you like this so far, nonetheless. I like feedback, I really appreciate them so if you can, please review, and I promise to have the next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter XI The Journey Back

A/N: I am so touched by all the reviews I got for this story so far. I really appreciate them. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review.

Now on to the story, I am excited of the turn out. I am sorry for the delay in the chapters, exams are coming up for me so I am studying for those.

Disclaimer: Don't own it now, or ever, sadly.

* * *

Chapter XI-The Journey Back 

The Parisian Opera House stood majestically in the center of the marvelous French capital. It had been the central life of socialization and a major source of entertainment. Designed by the great Charles Garnier himself.

Christine stared up at it with awe, for she had never really noticed its true beauty before. It was now almost sundown and the theatre was insight. If it hadn't been for all the excitement of the moment, she felt secure and comfortable enough to fall asleep in the rider's arms. His rhythmical breathing had calmed her.

She knew who it was, the moment she was lifted on to the horse. She didn't even need to turn around; Christine smelt the rich fragrance of the Persian spices. Her mind became at ease knowing that he was there. She wondered, during the endless silence, how he had come to her rescue, but she knew that he always watched over her like a guardian angel.

No words were exchanged on the way back to the Opera House. Once at the stables, he gracefully leapt off and offered her a gloved hand. Even through the glove material she could feel the icy coolness of it. He led her, hurriedly to her dressing room and through the mirror. They approached the lake with no hesitation and no glance backwards. She got in as she had done countless times before, Erik quickly followed. Christine took up the pole and set it in the water, there was a questioning look in his eyes to her actions, but it soon disappeared when she handed it to him.

He started to pole their way across the lake. Erik stole glimpses of Christine who looked at the water intensely. The girl, his angel was more beautiful than when he first brought her across the lake, many months ago. She seemed surer of herself now, but still had that innocence about her. He could not deny that her presence made him a little unsure of himself. He tried to keep his usual grace and concentrated very hard not give it away by faltering his poling.

Christine, who had been down below enough times for her eyes to accommodate to such darkness, observed Erik as well. His broad frame stood grandly, and his expression betrayed nothing out of the ordinary fixed look. She examined his eyes, and found them only to reveal that he was deep in thought. She didn't dare to interrupt his thoughts by making conversation, so she observed him further.

This journey across the lake has been made hundreds of time, if not thousands. There was just something peaceful about being in the gondola on the lake and gave the pair solitude from the rest of the world.

Soon, they approached the glimmers of light that had reflected on the surface of the lake, from Erik's domain. This utterly puzzled him because he was sure that he had extinguished all fires when he left a couple weeks ago. Christine looked at his astonishment with amusement.

A sudden splash distracted their unspoken conversation. They both whirled their heads around to find the source of it. Someone was swimming towards them. A flash of gold caught their attention of the splashes. Raoul! Christine suddenly drained of warmth and had gone dreadfully pale. Erik with one swift movement handed her his own cloak. She pulled it tightly around her, savoring its scent. She was very faint with fear.

"Christine!" He yelled above the waves with all his might. His tone gave away anger and rage, but also desperation.

Erik started poling once more with accelerating speed as Raoul began to catch up to the boat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry just have to end this chapter here. I felt that this would be more appropriate. Anyways now I am going on to write the next chapter. Please read and review this… Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. 

Oh I know also this may be a bit shorter than what I usually write.


	13. Chapter XII Raoul's Motives

A/N: I just have this idea for the main part so I am just going to keep writing until I get them down. I have to say that I have exams and I will be back after that. I will have time after that to write more. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I am grateful for the feedback.

Disclaimer: The usual.

* * *

Chapter XII-Raoul's Motives

Raoul swam past the middle of the lake. He could see Christine and the man of darkness ahead. They started moving once more.

The carriage had arrived quite quickly at the Opera House; he threw his sachet of money at the driver, who was more than thrilled. Raoul couldn't control his rage any longer, raced through the theatre. Thoughts of revenge swirled in his head. He found the pathway Mme. Giry led him to and made his way down the path to the lake. Unthinkingly, he dived in to the freezing cold water. His body let out a shiver, but he swam with powerful strokes.

'How dare he take my Christine away from me? He has done it far too many times, this shall be the last!' His mind screamed.

He cried out one thing, "Christine!" as if it were to awaken her from this Phantom's spell, but with no response.

Raoul was slowly closing the gap between himself and the boat. He was only a short distance when suddenly a tug from below forced him underwater. Raoul came face to face with a naked woman with her black hair floating around her. The woman watched him with serenity as he struggled to rise above. Raoul's mind began to race; a thousand questions filled him at once. He tried to surface but an unknown force held him back. He was enamored with this strange woman's beauty, and it bewitched him like a spell. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the seductress.

Her icy blue eyes of anger pierced through him. A strange high annoyed tone screech, "WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY WATERS?"

The look of confusion on Raoul's face betrayed it all. Like many before him, he opened his mouth to try to respond. His mind was making up possible lies of what to say to cover his true intentions, freeing Christine of that monster, and destroying him in the process. The Siren heard his true motives and spoke again, "No lies will save you now..."

Before he had any time to question, water had rushed into his lungs to suffocate him, and it led him to his death. The Siren watched his lifeless body sank to the bottom of the lake, and then disappeared.

XxXxX

The water of the lake calmed and there was no sign of struggle. Christine looked frantic at the area where Raoul had been. She looked up at Erik, only to find his expressionless face. He slowly and gently answered her silent question, "If one's motives are not pure, the Siren does not let them pass."

Christine gasped. The reality of the situation suddenly struck her, Raoul was gone, drowned and probably at the bottom of the lake by now. She felt a little shocked, and sad. She mourned for him, yes but not in the way of a lover but as loss of a brother.

Erik had started steering the boat again. He noticed the unhappiness on Christine's face and looked away. He knew he caused Raoul's death indirectly and he was washed over with guilt.

The rest of the boat ride was made in silence. Each wound up once again in their own thoughts. Christine sorted out her thoughts, and realized something in Erik's words that she had not considered before. 'His motives, what were they? What would he have done if he had caught up to them?' She was determined not to think about that, and suddenly a sense of relief flushed over her. There were no barriers now; she could be with the man that she truly loved.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry to all those Raoul fans out there but I hate him so much. He just had to die. Did you like the Siren? I thought that maybe this would be the perfect way to get rid of the git or the fop. Anyways I promise there will be more soon… Please read and review… Thanks. 


	14. Chapter XIII Unspoken Thoughts

A/N: I am so happy I killed the fop…I just somehow couldn't let Erik do it. He so desperately wanted to but I found this way better. Yay, my exams are over so I have time to actually write… I am so happy, I got two books on the Phantom, one is The Phantom of Manhattan, which if you didn't know is a continuation of the Leroux novel, and also the Complete Phantom of the Opera which gives details about the story and the Broadway show. I like them. Unfortunately I didn't find, SK's Phantom, which is what I haven't read yet, and I would really like to.

Disclaimer: Wish I did, or at least Erik could be real and be here with me.

* * *

Chapter XIII- Unspoken Thoughts 

They stepped on to the dock almost in unison. Erik however, did not realize this and turned to offer her his assistance. As shocked as he was to discover the boat empty, he turned around only to see her making her way to the underground house. He followed her cautiously. Erik was surprised by Christine's sudden confidence.

Christine absentmindedly stepped out of the boat it had come naturally. Her mind was still tangled up with the reality of Raoul's death. It hadn't really sunk in, and she was unsure what sort of grief she was supposed to feel. He had been more of a brother to her rather than a lover. He had been a sweet childhood companion, and a friend, but nothing more. Erik was the one that she truly wanted to be with.

Christine heard Erik's muffled strides behind her. Unsure of how to begin a conversation, she decided against it. There was just too many things she wanted to say and uncertain how they would come out. Her room seemed like a great place to avoid the awkwardness of this situation and to think over what she wanted to say, so Christine made it as her destination.

Erik watched as Christine wordlessly strolled into her room and closed the door. Confusion ran through his mind. _Could this be happening because of the death of that boy? Is she angry with me? Does she wish to leave? Does she no longer wish to be in my presence more than she has to? Is she repulsed by me? Was it all just a lie? _He thought as he walked through his lair to the music room. _How could I let myself believe that such an angel could love such a monster like me? I don't deserve her love or anyone else's. I have been rejected many times, why should she be any different? I am a monster and that is all I'll ever be. _

He went over and examined the broken instrument. His greatest treasure. So many years he spent learning the perfect way to assemble it for the right sound and now destroyed. He was too upset at the fact that Christine didn't even want to be in the same room as him, to see that the organ was not beyond repair. To him, it was broken very much like his heart.

Christine sat in her room pondering. Uncertain of what she should do, all she knew was that she had to talk to him. This time he was actually within reach of her. For all those times, when she was down there, she had planned out all that she was going to say to Erik when they reunited, but all confidence to reveal them left her.

Distant sobs jerked Christine of her thoughts. _Why would Erik be crying?_ She opened the door slightly and silently walked along to the music room, which was her first guess where he would be. She found Erik sitting on the organ bench with his back towards her, and with his head in his hands. His body shook as he let out another sob.

Christine held back her own tears as she quietly approached him out of the shadows. He must have heard her, for he turned as he wiped away his tears. He noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes. "What is it Christine? Did you want something?" He said in a low ashamed voice. He was unaccustomed to showing weakness in front of others.

She quickly closed the gap between them and sat down next to him. Unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around him and drew him near. She guided his head to lean on her shoulder. He started crying again at her gesture. Instinctively, Christine began stroking his hair and his back. She joined him crying.

'What kind of life has this man had?' She thought as she remembered how he told her that night that his own mother gave him his very first mask to cover up his deformed face. She held him tighter as if to protect him.

Erik was astounded by her actions, such simple nurturing actions. Oh, but they meant so much more. He had read so many times before of the love a mother gives to her child yet only now came close to actually feeling it. He sobbed into her dress and inhaling her sweet lavender scent. He couldn't understand how she could bear to be close to him. He was a devil's child and she was an Angel of Music. Her strokes were soothing him and slowly gave him peace.

While pressing her cheek against his hair, Christine closed her eyes. For a moment the entire world seemed to be at peace as they were together. Their crying had ceased and were both in their own realms of thoughts and emotions.

Then abruptly Erik stood and collected himself. She watched as he walked out of the room without a backward glance. She stood as well and went to her own chamber. Her feelings were all in knots.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I know Erik is a little OoC but it's the way I imagine him and no matter how hard I try I can't make him any darker without it spinning off to a tragedy instead of an Erik and Christine love story. Anyways please read and review I'd like to know what you think about it. 


	15. Chapter XIV The True Reunion

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in ages but I finally had a sense of how it should go on. Sorry everyone.

* * *

Chapter XIV- The True Reunion

A little while later, Christine was in the kitchen area preparing tea to the best of her abilities. She was sure that it probably didn't taste remotely close to what Erik was used to but it's the thought that was supposed to count. She prepared the cups neatly on a table. Not knowing when he would emerge, she just sat there.

Erik, thinking Christine would have retired to her room by now, came into the kitchen to be greeted by her warm smile. He cleared his throat as she offered him some tea. He accepted with a nod and sat down opposite to her. The atmosphere seemed pleasant even though the tea was not. He drank it not to offend her.

"Can I get you anything?" She inquired, shocking him. This was his house; he was supposed to be playing the host role. "I tried to clear up most of the damage."

"Christine." He uttered.

"I am sorry about your organ. I couldn't see any way to restore it." She confessed heavy heartedly. "I know you loved it."

"Christine." He sighed. She was tormenting herself about her inability to fix the grand instrument. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." She snapped. "I know you loved it and it was where you composed all your brilliant works on." She had failed him.

He watched her helplessly tear herself up over this. He stood and silently invited her to his study. She took his hand and he led her away.

His study was roughly the same as he had left it, but one could tell that the mob had overrun it also. He had let Christine go near a chair, where she could sit, while he lit the fire. She chose to sit on the Persian rug before the fireplace. Erik soon joined her, keeping a modest distance between them.

"Christine…" he started, " I truly appreciate how you have restored my home. I cannot begin to tell you how much I am touched by the gesture. But the organ… it is beyond repair."

Christine let out a defeated sob. He moved closer; he could not bear to see her cry. She latched onto his neck when he was close enough. It took him by surprise and he protectively held her.

He kissed the top of her head, just like he had been wishing to do all those years. She looked up and met his eyes. "Christine."

"Erik." With that, she kissed him with the same passion as the night of Don Juan Triumphant. He opened up as well and returned the kiss. He slowly moved his gloved hands to hold the back of her neck. She pulled away for a moment gently and addressed him again. "Erik."

He sat tensely. _Was she going to leave after all? _

Before he had any more time to think, she spoke softly, "Erik, please remove your gloves and your mask."

Erik was reluctant to do this. _Does she really know what she is asking? _

He glanced at her, and she looked hopeful. Christine removed the leather gloves from Erik's hands, pulled it off finger by finger. Then she took them within her own and held them. Later she slowly moved her hands up towards his face. Constantly asking his permission, and when her fingers reached the edge, her eyes pleaded that he would not stop her. He did not. She gently slid it off and with a simple motion placed the mask aside. Then before he could react, her fingers were tracing the hideous scars and tissue of his face. She leaned closer and planted several kisses to the deformed side of his face. "Christine." He held her and stated, "I love you."

"I love you too, My Angel."

They kissed once again and held each other in front of the fire.


	16. Chapter XV Memory of the Night

Chapter XV-Memory of the Night

The embers of the fireplace had gone out. The lair under the Opera House was quiet and peaceful, yet Erik awoke. He was stunned to find himself on the floor, on the Persian rug before the fireplace. He had fallen asleep many times in strange places but usually they were self explanatory, like at his desk, at his organ, but never on the floor. He was confused and tried to sit up but could not. He looked to see his Christine's body snuggled up close to him.

Erik, as cautiously as he could, removed himself from beside her. He stood up and felt as though something was missing. _My mask,_ He thought as he swiftly snatched it up and put it back into place.

"Erik." Christine breathed in her sleep. He gazed down at where she lay. Gently he picked her up and walked to her chambers. Carefully he set her down on the bed, and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and turned. Christine caught his hand; he glanced back to see her bright eyes looking lovingly at him. "Erik? Won't you join me?"

"Christine, it's not proper." She blushed. He had a point but her spending so much time with him alone in his house is not considered proper either.

"Erik, please. I would feel safer if you were here." He gave in and climbed into bed next to her.

At first, they both kept a bit of distance, but as Christine noticed Erik drifting off into slumber, she scooted closer. A song had come to her from her memories. She softly started to hum it, then sing it.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

When Christine finished, Erik surprised her with a tender kiss. She relaxed as soon as she realized what had happened.

"I thought you were asleep." She stated.

"I cannot resist hearing an angel sing." He responded smoothly.

Silence was interrupted moments later by Christine; "You sang me that song when you brought me down here once."

"Yes. I can't believe you remembered." Erik stated awkwardly.

" I liked it, it is beautiful. You wrote it didn't you?"

A silent nod, was all Erik could reply. Christine just noticed that the mask was once again on his face. "Erik, I know you are… I know you… could you remove your mask? It looks uncomfortable for you."

"Christine…"

"Erik, I know what lies beneath it has caused you pain in the past, but I wish to see the true face of the man that I fell in love with." She said this bravely.

He slowly removed it and put it on the table near. Christine immediately kissed his disfigured face and worked her way to his lips to express her passion for him. Erik intensified the kiss and pretty soon they both had to pull apart for air.

"Christine, we have to stop because later I won't be able to stop. Your passion is fueling my flame. But we can't do this, not like this. You are too beautiful and too pure to be taken like this."

He got up and went to his own chambers.

Christine whispered after he left. "Erik I'm yours."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how good or bad this was… all I know the ending definitely could have been better. Well what do you think? 


	17. Chapter XVI Visiting Meg

Disclaimer: The usual.

* * *

Chapter XVI- Visiting Meg 

Erik did not get any more sleep that night. All that plagued his mind was how beautiful Christine looked and how hideous he was. It had surprised him that Christine kissed him with equal want and need that he had kissed her with. He could not overcome the fact that she wanted the same thing he longed for.

He suddenly remembered that she was still inexperienced in the department and was still pure and innocent. He had had encounters with women, so he knew what to expect. She on the other hand was still untouched and should remain that way. There would be only one way that he should have the right to take her and that would be in wedlock.

* * *

Meanwhile Christine was fidgeting with the ring Erik had given her so many moons ago. During the last few weeks, she wore it on a chain around her neck and today she took it off and slipped it on her finger. It still shone by the candlelight and she sat there admiring it. She slowly drifted off to slumber land once again.

* * *

Next morning, Christine sought out Erik who was in the organ room in some very leisurely suit. He was sitting in an armchair and reading one of his favorite books. He heard her enter and but did not look at her. He acknowledged her presence by stating, "I hope you slept well."

Christine nodded as she made her way to the desk where she picked up his empty teacup and retreated to the kitchen to make herself one. If someone would be watching, one might conclude that the couple was in a fight and was giving each other the silent treatment. Although this is not the case here. After a few minutes of waiting for her to return, Erik decided to go after her.

He found her peacefully sipping her tea and reading the paper that he had earlier gone out and retrieved. He watched her for a while before letting his presence be known. She still had on her pale pink nightgown with a robe over top. She had her ankles crossed and she had on hand on the cup and the other at the corner of the page ready to turn it. She eventually turned it and a sparkle caught his eye. He thought he had imagined it, but she flipped the page and there it was again.

He let out a little cough as he stepped further inside the room. She looked up and gave a small smile. He found the source of the sparkles were from the ring, his ring. This made him pause for a moment before beginning, "I have some errands to run in the outside world, and I do not know whether you would want to stay here or I could take you back to the Opera house."

Christine considered the options before her and decided to visit Meg. She had not seen her lately. Good time as any to visit. She proceeded to her room to change. She carefully picked a simple dress. Most of the dresses that Erik had provided for her were too beautiful to wear on a daily basis. They left shortly, and Christine let Erik escort her to her former quarters. Before she stepped out to the dressing room, from behind the mirror, Erik told her that he would be back for her around eight and he stressed that she should not leave the premises.

* * *

Meg was delighted to see her friend. They had not really talked since the grand performance of Don Juan Triumphant. She had been afraid for Christine's well-being but after Madame Giry's constant reassurances, she believed that if it made Christine happy and her mother was not fretting about it too much, then there was no major apparent danger that she should warn her friend about.

When Christine showed up at the Meg's dressing room door, the girls let out a feminine thrill squeal and hugged gaily. Recollecting her manner, Meg invited her in and offered her tea. As they sat down at a table meant for two, they launched into gossip about the Opera, Chorus, Carlotta, and men.

Meg's curiosity got the best of her, and asked Christine about her "mystery man." Christine insisted that she stop using that name and just refer to him as Erik. "He is honestly unlike I've ever met. He is so loving and so tormented that I just want to protect him always."

"Sounds like you're in love." She stated, "Are you?"

"Yes. I love him with all my heart."

Meg was truly happy and was a bit jealous of her. "You're very lucky."

"Does Louis not give you all that you want?"

Everyone that Louis had been courting Meg for several months now and they were cute together. "Yes, but he's not a passionate being as your mystery- Erik seems to be."

"It may not be Louis' forte but he might surprise you."

Soon, Christine changed the subject to recent fashions and new objects that she noticed in Meg's room. Apparently Louis had given her a family heirloom pearl necklace.

After much girl talk, the hour of eight struck, and Christine returned to her dressing room where her beloved was waiting. "A joyous visit, I assume."

"You assume correctly." She remarked as she stepped through the mirror.

They walked down to the lake in silence and only until they were in the middle of the lake was that spell broken. "Christine, I was wondering if you might accompany me tonight on a moonlight stroll, after dinner." He uncharacteristically fidgeted. "The temperature is pleasant and the breeze is ever so refreshing."

" I would love to, Erik."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a certain Fan fiction fan **Moonwalking Phantom **who was so kind to send me a personal message reminding me to update. That meant a lot. Thank you.

Thank you to the rest of my readers. I promise more fluff to come. Read and Review please.


End file.
